Whisper of a Dream
by Potbelly Bob
Summary: [Oneshot] Takes only a dream to realize not to push away your fondest memories. LZ


_A/N: A tad bit OOC. Introducing Prince Markus, my own character. Zelda is not my property, although I wish it were so._

* * *

**Whisper of a Dream  
**

Thunder struck hard as the rain fell harder and harder into the night. The walls of Hyrule Castle let off a low rumble and the crackling continued. Loud as it may be, most that housed within the castle were unfazed by the noise and continued their slumber.

This was not the case for one particular person however, as the raging thunder left her whimpering in her bed cloths. The Crow Princess Zelda had never been too fond of storms, especially thundering ones like the storm going about now. Mustering up some courage, she pulled her cloths up over her head and tried to drown out the storm. Tightly shutting her eyes, she calmed her breathing and relaxed her thumping heart as she attempted to drift into the dream world.

One more crack of thunder proved to be the end of her attempts to brave the storm as she squeaked and jumped out of the bed. Grabbing her pillow, she bolted out of her room and sprinted as fast as she could to another room. This room, housed her constant companion whom she'd befriended a few summers back. Bolting into the room, she stopped just before the bed in which her companion silently slept.

Yet another crack of thunder sounded and she yelped, loud enough for the sleeping figure to arouse.

"…_.Zel…da..?"_ mumbled her half asleep friend, after noticing the trembling Princess standing beside the bed.

"_I…I…" _murmured Zelda and she faced down, rubbing her toe on the ground, going red by her predicament. Although a routine that they followed whenever such an occasion arises, she still found it rather embarrassing.

"_Thun…Thun.."_ she had managed to murmur as the sound of the rain drowned her voice out. She heard the bed move and the sound of sheet shuffling, and she looked up to see her friend scooting over to make room. A wide smile appeared on her face as she ran and jumped onto the bed and threw the cloths over them both.

"_Link…"_ she started before a finger flicked her on the forehead. Looking up, she saw him take a wide yawn before his eyes started to droop once more. Before they did, he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"_Girls…"_

Zelda giggled and snuggled up beside him and rightfully dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The morning found Zelda running into the throne room and giving her father a hug as she found him sitting in his throne. King Harkinian had asked for her presence as he had something to discuss with her.

"_Zelda dear, I have invited the Royals from the River Dale to join us as we discuss our land's industry. They bring their son, Prince Markus whom I hope you will get along with…?" _her Father ended expressing the last bit of the lecture hoping for a response.

"_Yes Father….I'll behave and show proper respect for our guests."_ She responded with a smile. She didn't know whether to look forward to this or not, some of her would be companions from the outer countries were either too kind or outright disturbing. She cringed at the last thought.

King Harkinian nodded and patted her on the head

"_Excellent. Another playmate would not hurt right?"_

Zelda nodded and left the throne room.

As much as King Harkinian liked Link, he couldn't help but think that he wasn't enough for Zelda. Being a Crown Princess was a big title and whilst a lot of power was in that title, a lot was left to be desired in the social aspect. Nearing her eleventh summer, she had few select friends around the castle, mostly acquaintances than friends actually. Her only friend was Link, whom she had befriended summers ago.

Standing behind her Father, Zelda played with her dress praying that the Prince playmate would not be an overgrown pig like the last one. Sensing her distress, Link poked her side and she squealed flailing her hands around in reaction.

"_Relax Zel." _Link chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him, to which he responded by grabbing her tongue and flicking her nose with his finger.

"_May I present to you, the King and Queen of River Dale, Bartholomew and Carline, and their son, Prince Markus."_ Introduced the squire of the Royal Family.

King Harkinian embraced his old friend and kissed the hand of his wife Carline. He looked to the boy and smiled

"_Hello there son.."_

"_Good afternoon your Majesty."_ Replied the boy with a bow.

King Harkinian was impressed by the boy's manners and looked to Zelda.

Zelda stood there like a gargoyle, captivated by the Prince as he exchanged words with her Father. The Prince was handsome she had to admit, and his intellect was something to show. But what really struck her was his calm demeanor.

He smiled as he walked up to her and took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"_Tis a pleasure to meet you, Princess of Hyrule…Zelda"_ he said.

"_H..hi…Ze..Zelda…that's me.."_ she nodded dumbly. Mentally, she smacked herself.

King Harkinian and the other Royals snickered in response. Prince Markus chuckled as he turned to greet Link.

"_Pleasure to meet you…?" _he asked Link, who regarded him with curious eyes.

"_Link, Zelda's companion. Well met Prince of Dale." _

Both boys shook hands and turned to the adults. As they continued to chat away, the three children wandered around the Caste gardens, getting to know the Prince and likewise.

* * *

It was obvious to all who lived or served in the castle to know that Zelda had taken to the Prince of Dale, as she followed him everywhere, took walks and ate the three meals with him. Although Link would accompany them at times, it was mostly the two who would constantly wander the Castle striking up conversations.

It was a great sign that Zelda was making a fast friend in the Prince, but also to some was a cause of concern for her other companion and friend, Link. Link was happy that Zelda had found a new companion in Zelda, and happily stepped out of the lime light to let the two learn more about each other. Happy as he was, there were also times where he now felt an old sensation…Loneliness.

At thirteen summers, Prince Markus was a boy of maturity and integrity. To Zelda, he was the epitome of the title Prince. She would giggle constantly at his jokes and also hold a decent conversation. She felt that the relationship between the Prince and herself was different to the one she held with Link. With Link, she felt the joy and safety of a playmate. With the Prince, she felt her maturity rise and she felt oddly good about it.

He was bored. His training with the swords master was cancelled due to the master being called away for duty. He looked out of his window to view the training grounds, and spotting an empty archery range decided to head on down there to release some boredom.

He would ask Zelda if she wanted to come, knowing that she loved watching an archery show. He might even let her have a few shots herself. Walking to her door, he knocked twice. When no one answered he wondered where she might be as he didn't see her walking around anywhere else on the grounds before.

Footsteps behind him caused him to turn and see whom he was just thinking about, only she wasn't alone. Both Prince Markus and Princess Zelda were chit chatting away, both with content smiles on their faces, walking through the hallway.

Link was about to say something when he stopped and noticed that Zelda had that gleam in her way, the gleam that signified that she was indeed happy. He realized that maybe she had finally found another friend, but this time someone who would be able to take her further than he would be able to. Here was a boy, a forest boy no less, who knew how to fight, sneak around and have fun. Looking at the Prince, there was a boy who was wise beyond his years, who could talk about the current on goings of the world and discuss things with a decent vocabulary.

He hadn't noticed that he had been staring off into space and that the two he was day dreaming about had stopped in front of him.

"_Hello Link…Link? Hey Link!"_ Zelda prodded as he snapped back into reality.

"_Oh. Zel, hey. Haven't seen you in a while"_ he said through a smile

"_Well met Prince Markus."_ He greeted the Prince with a bow.

"_Link, no need for formalities here. Markus would do just fine."_ The Prince replied.

"_What are you doing up here Link?"_ Zelda questioned, noticing that Link was near her room.

"_Well…I was going to see if you would like to come down to the archery range with me. Just have some fun or something."_ Link said.

Zelda hesitated and looked to Markus before looking back to Link.

"_Sorry Link, but Markus and I already made plans to go to the library. He's interested in the same books that I am so I'm taking him down there. Um…Sorry…"_

Waving it off, Link answered.

"_It's alright, how about later then?"_

Again Zelda looked troubled.

"_Father and Prince Markus' Father made dinner plans for us…so…"_

Link, once again waved it off with a smile.

"_I understand, maybe some other time I guess. Have fun you two!" _he said as he parted ways.

Zelda looked on after him as he ran down the stairway, a troubled expression on her face. When Prince Markus tugged her arm, she brushed it aside and they continued on their walk.

The following night, Link knocked on Zelda's door and walked in as she allowed him in. She looked surprised when she saw it was Link. _"Oh Link, it's you…hi.." _she said almost hesitantly.

Link managed to catch on to this but allowed it to pass

"_Do I surprise you now a days Zel?"_ he chuckled.

Her eyes widened as she quickly replied

"_N..No! I was just expecting Markus, he said that he was going to drop by and lend me some of his own books that he had brought over from Dale." _ She had that dream look on her face when she mentioned his name.

Link laughed.

"_You seem quite smitten by him."_

Zelda looked at him with a blushing look.

"_Wh…Who wouldn't be…he's charming…sophisticated…intelligient…funny…did I mention charming?"_

Link raised an eyebrow.

"_You're also only ten summers…"_

"_So what? He's a Prince and I'm a Princess! This is what we're meant to do, get along. Mature together! I happen to like him a lot! He's got everything that Prince should be…He's.."_

"_Everything I'm not."_ Link finished for her.

Zelda looked up at him with shock. He shed no tears, but Zelda knew that he was hurting from her praise of Prince Markus. As she was about to say something, he interrupted her.

"_I'm glad for you. I'm glad that you met someone you can relate to. I…I may not have been the best companion or friend, but at least we had some fun. But I guess it's time for you to move on. Like you said, you may be ten summers but at least you're ready to move forward. So…happy…I…I…"_ he mumbled as he faced the ground. He heard Zelda move and before she say or do anything, he turned to face the door.

"_You have Markus now."_ And with that, he ran.

Zelda was unable to comprehend what had just happened as she sat back down rested against the wall. Staring at the opposite wall, she didn't realize that she was drifting off to sleep. As her head hit her pillow, a tear had escaped from her eye.

That night, she dreamt.

* * *

Prince Markus's proposal to Princess Zelda came as no surprise as the two had been together for almost six summers. The two had been practically inseparable since the day they met. The two were the most talked couple in the lands of Hyrule, gossip out and about, articles written upon the upcoming wedding ceremony.

Link fought his depression for a long time before giving up and letting it overcome him. He had cried himself to sleep many a night after hearing the engagement rumor was true. Summers and Winters passed and yet he still felt love for the Princess he had known since he could remember. Captaining the Royal Guard allowed him to at least fulfill his few wishes of life, to protect the Princess. All he could ever hope for was the happiness of his beloved, and although she would not be his, he would know that he could at least show his love by serving her and protecting her.

As the years passed, their relationship had slowly dissolved to the point that not a word was said if they passed by each other in the hallways or stairways. It tore him up inside to allow this to happen but he would learn to endure it. The friendship that they once had seemed like a memory if that to the Princess who was about to wed her beloved.

The days go past as he willed himself stronger and stronger to block out the emotions he felt. But he could not, no, it was impossible. He could not deny that he had given up on the Princess, and as the days grew closer to the wedding day, he knew he had to at least had one more conversation with her.

He walked up the stairs he knew so well, and knocked on the Princess's door, his heart in his mouth.

"_Markus, just a moment!"_ she yelled from within.

Link closed his eyes and breathed in as he attempted to ignore that name.

The door flew open and the Princess's smile dropped as she saw it was Link.

"_Oh Link, it's you…hi.."_(Where've I heard that before…)she said as she looked up at me with confusion.

"_May I come inside?"_She seemed to ponder about it for a moment before she stepped aside, allowing him entry.

He looked around the room, noticing changes that had happened. For one, the drawing that he made for of her in his tunic had disappeared from her wall, and the bow he had given her for her tenth birthday had disappeared as well. Sadness welled inside of him as he glanced at her.

"_Been a while since I've been in here huh? Noticed you re-decorated"_ he made a gesture to the wall where the drawing had been and she rolled her eyes.

"_Come on Link…we were ten. We grew up."_

That stung. That really stung.

"_I would of thought the sentimental value was enough to keep it up there…"_

"_Why are you here Link?"_she asked, ignoring my statement.

Looking at her for a moment, he asked the only question he wanted an answer to_"Does our friendship mean anything to you anymore…?"_

She stares hard into his eyes and replies.

"_That's life. People change, friendships change, they come and go. I'm with Markus now, my time is spent with him. I love him."_

"_Friendships…come and go…"_ His stomach turns over as he slowly digests what he just heard.

"_All those summers…those winters...together…the joy and fun we had…Are you going to let them go?"_ He barley managed to get the question out.

"_Yes Link, I am. I was a child then, I grew up. It's about time you did too."_

"_Oh I did Princess. I grew up, I became your Captain for the Royal Guard. I protected you, served you and befriended you before it, and you're telling me to grow up? You know…I…I was mistaken about you Princess. I really thought you were different. But no, no I was wrong. You're worse, to throw away those memories, the time we had together, we used to be best friends! You even came to me when you were scared and confided in me...but…no, not anymore. Are you really willing to throw those days behind…Are you willing to throw me away?"_ He looks to the ground, unable to stare at her.

"_Those days are gone Captain. That was the past, I'm living in the future. If that is all, then please leave, I must get ready for Markus."_ She replies, in a tone where no emotion was dislayed.

Link had emotionally collapsed, though being a Captain of the Royal Guard prevented him from showing such emotion, it was impossible to prevent a solitary tear that trickled down his eye. He finally looked up at her face, and stared at her.

He unlatched his hilted sword and scabbard and ripped his royal insignia off his uniform. Reaching into his hip pouch, he pulled out a scroll of parchment, which was tied. He placed the scroll on the bedside table and threw his sword and insignia at her feet.

He breathed in deep and he let it all go.

"_Accept my resignation your highness, for I believe my duty has long been fulfilled. My personal recommendations are listed on that scroll, along with my personal belongings that may be distributed amongst the soldiers._"

He bowed low and saluted Zelda in a soldier's fashion.

She looked at him and she looked as if she wanted to say something when another knock on the door sounded.

"_Zelda? Are you ready?"_ Markus's voice sounded from behind the door.

Link looked at Zelda again, and as she opened her mouth to speak, he turned and headed for the door.

Before opening he glanced around the room once more and then said.

"_It's been fun…Zel."_

And he was gone.

Markus entered the room with a bewildered look on his face and he found the Princess on her bed, sitting facing the wall as she would do so often when pondering about something.

The wall somehow allowed the past to flow back into her head as she looked back on her younger days with Link by her side. Riding horses, using the slingshot on Impa, running around like rascals. Somehow it seemed to flow back into her mind and she barely noticed Markus wiping a tear that came from her eye.

When she came about, she realized she was crying. Markus looked at her with worry, and she cried, wailed if you will but she would let it all out.

Markus tried to calm her down to no avail until she sprang up and stared at him. She sniffed and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. She glanced outside the window down at the guards assembly area.

Markus then understood, and stood, and put an arm around her ushering her to the door. She looked up in confusion, and he nodded his head upwards in the direction of the stairway. She looked at him for a moment, took the scroll and she was gone.

Down the stairway she sprinted, dodging and weaving through guards and servants alike. Upon reaching the training grounds she ran up to Jonas who was the Lieutenant of the Guards.

"_Link….Where…" _she panted.

Jonas patted her on the back, and he shook his head. His solemn expression was enough to send her into another fit of sadness. Jonas lifted her head and he pointed to the scroll in her hand.

"_He left that for you."_

She found herself in her gardens, where they once would play hide and seek, and she sat down on the bench and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Zel,_

_I'm glad you finally took the chance to read the scroll. Below is a list of my personal favorites for my role as Captain. But what I really wanted to express to you here is my feelings. You made me believe that there was a place in this world for me. The boy without friends, neglected by his own people from the forest, without a fairy. But you took me in, allowed me to befriend you, accompany you wherever you went. Allowed me to teach you what I knew, and tried to teach me your arts._

_We had the best time together, we really were the best of friends, even when Prince Markus arrived. I was happy that you were able to connect with him, to make a new friend. But then, we slowly drifted, drifted away until it ended up like this. It wasn't really what I expected but that's life I guess._

_Zel, please don't forget what we had, you may be married and have your sons and daughters well under your care but if I was ever allowed a wish it would be for you to never forget about me. You were my first, best and only friend and I'm glad I met you. Someday, if fate should have it, we'll meet again. Should we not, know that I'll always be apart of you if you keep believing._

_You'll always be apart of me, because I believe, even though I am gone, I carry you wherever I may be._

_My love,_

_Link_

Splotches of wet tears indicated that he had been crying at this point, or was it her, as she also was shedding tears as she felt her heart break. She could not go on like this, she wanted him back. She knew apologizing would never be enough, but she still wanted him back.

She threw her head back and let the tears fall freely down her face. It was all over, Link had left her, and she certainly could not carry on with the marriage to Markus. Life had suddenly hit its lowest point and now she could probably try to understand what Link had gone through.

For hours she sat there looking into the sunset as her eyelids tiredly closed and she whispered before the dream world could take her.

"_Forgive me Link…"_

* * *

She slowly awoke from her slumber, eyes tired and wet. She felt a strain in her back as he noticed that she was in an awkward position on her bed.

That last thought woke her up completely. She was on her bed, and she was in the same position she fell asleep in when Link had left her after he confessed that he was happy for her and Markus.

"_You have Markus now…"_

It was a dream. All just a dream. Either just a dream, or she'd been given another chance to change what might be.

"_Forgive me Link…"_

"_Link…LINK!"_

Dream or not, she knew what she needed to do.

It was late, and she knew it, but she also didn't care. She ran to his room and like always, was left unlocked so she could enter freely. She crept to his bedside and rubbed her feet against the floor. She sniffed, holding back the tears that wanted to fall as she remembered the memories of her dream mixed with the memories that she had accumulated before.

"_Link…"_ she whispered.

He stirred as he lifted one eye to search what had awoken him. He opened both as he noticed Zelda, clutching her pillow, and rubbing her foot on the ground. His mind registered that this was not like the other scenarios when she would come to him.

There was no rain, no thunder, no lightning. No, what made the difference tonight is that rather than the embarrassed look he was so used to seeing, he saw her face staring back at him, tears flowing down her cheeks, her clothes the same as he had seen her last in, and she looked a mess. Sniffing, she tried to conjure up words but all that came out was blabber.

He then remembered what had transpired that night in her room and his heart dropped, but as he stared into her eyes and scanned her trembling form he knew that she realized something, so he hoped at least. He couldn't help but feel his heart melt at the sight before him, and so like before shifted to one side and pulled the cloths back allowing her entry.

She stood still in the same position, not moving, just staring, trembling crying at a confused Link, who was now starting to worry.

"_Zel…Hey, it's alright, I'm…I'm sorry I might of upset you…Um…How ab.." _

Never did he get to finish that sentence as she lunged and threw her arms around his waist and let it all out.

"_I'm sorry….I'm sorry…Link…I'm so sorry…"_

Over and over again she repeated and she let the tears flow and screamed into his chest.

Link was speechless, hours ago she was practically saying that she wanted to spend more time with Prince Markus and yet now he held a Zelda from summers back when he used to hold her when she was scared of storms.

"_It's…It's alright Zel, you don't have to be sorry for something you didn't do…I think..?"_

Yes, he was confused, it was his fault for causing her to be like this. He didn't know why she was apologizing.

She stopped apologizing profusely but did not let go. Instead, she lay there for a few moments before speaking up again.

"_I…I had a dream. I was engaged to Markus, and…and I neglected you…I don't…I don't want that…I don't want you to leave me…please…please don't leave me…please. Let me be your friend again…I love you…I love you so…"_

He was tearing up inside. He never wanted to hurt her, and he sure as hell would never leave her, and so he held her, she stiffened when he did, but relaxed when he kissed her forehead. Together, they lay there with a peaceful silence between them.

"_I won't leave you…you know that. No matter what you may do, I will not leave your side. I am yours, I was yours when I first met you, and the only time I'll ever leave your side is if you command me to, or if I die."_

She clutched him harder.

"_Believe me, I may not be Prince Markus, but I'll always be here for you"_

And he meant it, he truly did. Somehow she knew it as well, because her next statement threw him off.

"_Promise me when we come of age, you'll marry me…"_

To this he had no reply. They were only ten summers old, he didn't know much of that category. But…he remembered what he said, and by Goddess would be cherish that promise.

"_I promise."_

* * *

_Ending note: Thanks for reading guys, took me a while to write it up, and it's my first fic so go easy on me _


End file.
